NOT THE CLOWN, anybody but the clown
by magical-me14
Summary: A short fic, about the movie signs, very funny, please r&r HI-LARIOUS, i dont care if you dont read it


A/N Hey people, thanks for reading my fic. This will be a short fic. I was just being bored and I decided to just look around and see all the fic written about movies. I didn't read them of course, I just wanted to see how many movies there r. and than I stumbled on this one. Didn't read a single fic, but I am open minded if u want me to read urs after u have read mine than I shall do it. Heheheheh. Yes well just an off start if you are a huge fan of the movie SIGNS than please close this window right now, get out of your chair and run for ur life. Or just close this window or click on the Back button, and never ever read this fic. Oh and by the way I have nooooo clue what the characters names r but ill go skim through a fic to find out. Be right back. Ok u know what? Im too lazy. There is some guy called Merrill and a girl named Amy and the small guys name is Mo, so in my fic ill make up a few characters ok? Hope u don't mind. Even if u do.....I DON'T GIVE A SHIT.  
  
Disclamer: I own nothing, except the whole universe, but don't telll anyone, its still a secret.lol. THANK GOD I DON'T OWN THIS MOVIE COZ IF I DID, I WOULD KILL MY SELF.jk ,BUT FOR REAL THE MOVIE SUCKED hehehhehehe, jk , but it was the WORST Alien MOVE EVER!!!!!!  
  
NOT THE CLOWN, anybody but the clown  
  
It was a hot summers night. A 15 year old guy named Mo was lying in his bed crying.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" "What's wrong???" said the guy who is played by Mel Gibson called Merrill in my fic "Something is terribly wrong" answered Mo "Well do share" "Its emmberessing" cried Mo "Don't make me touch your bum again.....coz I will if you don't tell me whats wrong" said Merrill "Ok Ok ill tell you...... I CANT SEE MY FOREHEAD" cried Mo even more "You are sooooo stupid, your hair is in the way of course you cant see your forehead, here" Merrill moved Mo's hair out of his eyes "There, better???" ask Merrill "No, I cant see it, is there something wrong with me???" asked Mo "Silly boy. There are many things wrong with you, I don't know where to start." "Start at the beginning why don't you?" "ok Ok I will. It all started when I met you father at a carnival. There was this clown who was chasing me because I looked like this sexy girl in his dream. Shoot, im not a girl, and I don't like girls, anyways there I was running away, when I bumped into your father, who apparently had a really long hot dog with Mayo on it. So the clown got scared and run away." Merrill was still saying "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" Mo had fallen asleep a long time ago but he had just started snoring. "I wonder what happened to the clown?" said Merrill and went to his bed.  
  
In the morning when Merrill woke up, he got out of his bed still in his boxers which happened to have a pic of his husband on it, and went to the bathroom. When he looked at the mirror he saw that somehow he looked exactly like the damn clown. He screamed and ran out of his house and went into his helicopter to try and escape the crazy clown that was staring at him through the other side of the window, which he hadn't realized that that was his reflection from the mirror. He went high up and started going round and round singing along with the song "The wheels on the bus go round and round" He had looked down and screamed yet again. There was a picture of a clown face. The clown face which had a giraffe looking balloon coming out of its mouth. HE WAS SCARED SHITLESS!!!!!!!!BOOOOOO  
  
"BOOOOOOOO" a sound came out of nowhere "AHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Merrill "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA" laughed Amy "THAT WASN'T FUNNY" "Oh no??? How about this, and she took a mirror that was next to her and shoved it in Merrill's face "AHHHHHHH, NO, THE EVIL CLOWN, AGAIN" "have you seen this before" asked Amy in mock tone voice "YES, IT WAS LOOKING THROUGH MY BATHROOM WINDOW AT ME AND NOW HE IS * dramatic music playes * HERE!!!!! "AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHkakakakakkakkaka" Amy laughed choking on one of her hairballs.  
  
All of a sudden a SPACE SHIP APPEARED!!!!!! It landed on the corn field, again. AND OH MY GOD, it looked exactly as the face of the clown................ * dramatic music getting louder and louder *  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" and Merrill fainted  
  
THE END!!!!!!  
  
A/N MUWHAHAHAHHAHA, told ya not to read it. IM HIGH!!!!!! HEHHEHHHEHEHEHEH REVIEW I REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF MY SHORT FIC.HEHEHEHEH  
  
PEACE  
  
P.S ALIENS RULE 


End file.
